


Teriyaki Salmon

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary dinners, Found Family, He just wants to give them something, M/M, Ouch, Podium Family, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri can be sweet, Yuuri and Victor are freaking cute, burning food, but gag me with a spoonm, just as an fyi, knives are sharp, loving Yuuri, taking care of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: It is Victor and Yuuri's anniversary. Yuri wants to give them something. He's gonna try his best, even if it kills him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Teriyaki Salmon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ananya_halfblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/gifts).



> I know nothing about cooking, I just googled Japanese recipes for beginners!

“Yurio?” Yuuri was looping a scarf around his neck, gloves clutched in his hand. “I have some errands to run. You gonna be okay by yourself?”

“Da,” he said gruffly from his place on the couch, with his feet kicked over the back of it, controller clutched in his hands.

“You have Victor's cell number and mine. You text if you need something?” he was pulling on his gloves now, reaching for the dorky beanie hat he wore.

“I'm not seven!” Yurio snapped.

“I know it,” he sighed. “I just have to make sure. We're taking you to the train station to Grandpa's as soon as Victor gets back. So make sure you're ready, okay?” 

“Whatever,” he grumbled. Yuuri left then, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was gone, Yuuri tossed down the controller.

Finally! He had the place to himself. He scampered into the kitchen, pulling out his phone and pulling up the instructions that Hiroko had sent him.

It was Victor and Yuuri's anniversary this weekend. The last thing he wanted to do was stick around here and deal with those gross love birds. He grimaced just thinking about it. He was the one who suggested going to visit Deduskha this weekend, and while Yuuri had tried to insist that he should stay here, this was his home too, Victor had readily agreed.

He hadn't had time to find a proper present, not really. Not like they ever really needed anything. So instead, he had texted Mari, who had given him Hiroko's number. Between the three of them, they had sorted out what Yuuri could do.

So here he was, preparing to make teriyaki salmon and some vegetables. He had watched Yuuri enough that he felt confident he wouldn't set the whole condo on fire. He might not make something very edible, but he was going to do his best.

Hiroko had sent simple, clear instructions, and he wondered how much Mari had helped her with the translations. As he was setting up his pans, another text flashed across the screen, from the woman herself.

Hiroko: It is a very kind thing you are during for Victor and Yuuri. Good luck. I believe in you!

He was smiling in spite of himself. It did make him feel a little bit better to know that at least she believed in him. He took a deep breath and began chopping the vegetables for the stir fry.

It wasn't a complete nightmare, Yuri told himself as he hissed at the sensation of water on his fingertip. He'd only slipped a little bit. The cut was shallow enough. He glanced at the clock and the mess of cut vegetables on the counter.

Luckily for him Katsudon always kept bandages in the kitchen. He patched himself up. The pictures Hiroko sent him had nice, even vegetables. His were not, but they'd still cook. He dumped them in the pan and adjusted the heat.

He was running out of time. He threw the salmon in another pan and rushed to the cupboard to pull out the white tablecloth. He draped it over the table, then hurried back to the kitchen, stirring and flipping as he pulled down the dishes and wine glasses.

With the table set, he sighed in relief. At least that was done. Just then, the smoke detector began to beep. With a squeal he was glad no one else oculd hear, he ran into the kitchen and threw open the oven door.

The cake he had put in had only burnt a little, the batter that had spilled out on the cake pan burning. But the rest was fine. Lopsided, if you looked hard enough. But fine! Totally edible. He pulled at it thoughtlessly and cried out, burning his other hand a little.

Another trip to the sink, cold water splashed on the red finger tips. He carefully headed back to the stove and plated up the dinner. The salmon looked a little over done, and the vegetables maybe a little bit mushy. 

Well, what could they expect from him, he told himself. Yuri scowled. He expected better of himself. He reached for the candles and candle holders he bought and put them on the table and fumbled with matches, his fingers aching as he lit them.

“Yurio! Are you ready to--?” Victor's cheerful voice rang out. He paused in the kitchen, seeing the teenager standing with the packet of matches, looking like he was caught in the cookie jar.  
“Yura,”

“What's going on?” Yuuri poked up them, gasping as he took in the sight. 

“I didn't have time to find a present so I made dinner. And a cake. But it sucks, so don't bother.” Yura glared down at his shoes. He felt his cheeks heating up. Katusdon cooed, heading towards him.

“It looks wonderful!” he didn't seem to care that the cake leaned a little bit. “You did this all yourself?”

“I asked Mari and Mama Katsuki.” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Victor was looking at him with wide blue eyes.  
“I wanted to give you something.”

“Oh Yuri!” Katusdon reached for his hand. He saw the redness of his fingers and frowned. “What's this?”

“I burned myself. A little. It's nothing!” he yanked his hand back. But Victor was there, gripping his wrist in a way that brokered no argument. 

“Poor Yurotchka.” he murmured. Yuuri had already headed to the bathroom and come back with cream and more bandages. Before he could protest, his hand was being doctored up by the Japanese man.

“It's fine.” he tried to tug away. “Your food is gonna get cold.”

“I can reheat it. I can't let your fingers hurt more.” Yuuri's voice was serious. Yuri stood still and let him finish.  
“Anyway, why did you make food when you knew we had to drive you to the station?”

“Because you don't!” he snorted. “I'm nearly an adult. I can Uber myself there.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri frowned, holding onto his hand, still.

“Yes,I am sure! My bags are packed, and my ride will be here in ten minutes.” he rolled his eyes.

“If you text us when you get to the station and then when you get to Grandpa's, then I suppose it's fine. I don't love it.” Victor huffed.

“I can take care of myself.” Yurio grumbled. He headed for his room, closing the door to kiss his beloved Potya goodbye. He would have loved to take her, but there was no point in traveling with the cat for a weekend. Victor and Yuuri would do well enough, he supposed. He grabbed his duffle and shoved in his pillow and phone charger.

He snatched his jacket and headed out, peeking into the kitchen. Yuuri and Victor were already at the table, smiling softly at each other in the candlelight. He cleared his throat, smirking at the way they both jumped.

“Be good for Grandpa,” Victor gave him a sidehug, smiling when the kid squirmed out of his grasp. Yuuri got him next. He put his hands on the kid's shoulders, then pulled him in for a tight hug. Yuri didn't struggle, but leaned into it a little bit.

“Thank you, Yuri,” he said gently. “I appreciate it. It's a wonderful present. We'll see you Monday morning, okay? We'll be at the station to pick you up.”

“I know.” he mumbled, without his usual venom. He seemed to tolerate touches from Yuuri more than Victor. As they parted, Yuuri lifted his burned fingers and pressed a gentle kiss to the bandages.   
Yuri paused, unsure of the feelings that started to bubble at the base of his spine, and creep their way up to his shoulders.

These warm feelings. Feelings that made his heart flutter a little bit. Feelings that made him want to burrow into Yuuri's chest and be held for a few minutes. Instead, he just stepped back and hiked his bag up onto his shoulder.

“My ride is here,” he said softly. Yuuri nodded and opened the front door for him. “See you Monday morning.”

“Bye Yurio! We love you!” Victor sang out. Yuuri just shook his head and leaned in the doorway, watching the kid make his way down.

“We do love you, though.” he called softly.

“I know,” Yuri swallowed. “I know you love me.”


End file.
